


not quite broken, but perhaps a little bent

by reas_of_sunshine



Series: the taste of your lips is my idea of luxury // kiss prompts [4]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. It was simple as that, so why was everything else so complicated?





	not quite broken, but perhaps a little bent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actually_Della](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Della/gifts).



> one of my pals requested a thing and i've been feeling things about the dumb old ducks recently so consider this an epilogue/Actual End Scene to the S4 ep "Ducky Mountain High" (the hiatus is only good for one thing and that's rewatching old eps)
> 
> anyway Scrooge/Goldie + angry kiss 
> 
> let's goooo

He had bickered with her, over who got what on the land, that there was no way he had come up here for some blasted tree stumps, there was gold in that ground—

—and then it hit him like a ton of bricks once they ended up arguing all the way back to her modest home.

“Goldie,” Her name fell from his lips, his disgruntled tone of voice crumbling.

“Yes?” She stood on the front porch of her cabin, still beautiful as ever. Like he was seeing her for the first time on the stage of the saloon.

Scrooge let his stupid pride and his stubbornness melt away, if only for a brief while.

The boys and Launchpad, he would get back to them. For now, he had something more important than gold to deal with.

“I… I’m sorry,” he huffed. “For tryin’ to swindle ye.”

Goldie stood there, hands on her hips. “It’s nothing,” she said. “It’s just always money and land with you, McDuck. I know that,”

“Wha—  _ no _ ,” Scrooge practically bounded up the stairs, joining her on the porch. “Goldie,”

“It is,” she persisted. “I know  _ you _ .”

She did. She really, truly did, he wasn’t going to argue with her on that one. There were just some things Scrooge knew he couldn’t even try to rebuke. He stammered, wringing his hands one over the other almost shamefully so.

Money, land, success and adventure, those were just a few of his favorite things.

“My land, my gold,” she declared.

“Fine,” he huffed. “Fair enough.” He was just about to storm off when he halted, looking back at her. “What didja do with all the gold from Dawson?”

Goldie shrugged. “Opened a hotel,” she said. “It makes decent money. Took care of some orphans in town. Didn’t become a billionaire, but I live quite comfortably,” She twirled a frizzing, grey curl absentmindedly.

And she looked at him. Not just on the surface, not just a glance, she practically studied him.

He almost looked the same as he did when they first met. She would be lying if it didn’t make her melt, just a little bit.

“You should go,” she said, almost softly so, like she was pained for some reason.

“Goldie—”

Scrooge grabbed her arm, just as she was about to go into her cabin.

And she yanked his grip off, but then took his hand, pulling him towards her. Goldie found herself softly growling, muttering curses to herself, as she pinned him against the doorframe. Scrooge had no time to question her, to snap at her and demand what in the world was she doing, for even she had no idea what her intentions were until she had him.

She had him.

And so she followed her heart.

A low grumble of a growl ripped past her throat, getting lost, as she kissed him. He let out a soft oomph, his eyes wide, unsure of what to make of this.

The kisses she had given him earlier were sweet, simple but this was fire.

This was passion.

This was a million emotions wrapped up and bundled into one big mess.

Goldie kept him pinned, her body pressed against his, her fingers knotting into the fringe of his pioneer clothes, and her lips firmly on his. Scrooge was no place to complain, not exactly, but he did have a million questions.

Questions that were answered with every second they came up for air, briefly, before going back to their romantic embrace and frantic kissing.

It had been too long.

His hand shook as it rose to gently rest on the back of her head, the other on her hip.

She held him in place, furious and yet somehow cautious at the same time.

And this time, when she pulled away, he knew it was for good. She panted, shaking her head slightly and her bifocals slipping down her beak. He reached out, pushing them back up with a single finger.

The gentle gesture made her smile.

“Now, you listen to me,” Goldie persisted. “You go home, Scrooge.”

Her hands shook as they gripped the collar of his outfit, and he frowned, faltering as he looked at her. She couldn’t help but let her small smile turn sad— this moment felt all too familiar to their glory days, when it all began. Arguments in that cabin. Yelling and screaming and…

...and kissing and passion and she’s missed him, so, so much.

And he’s missed her just as much, if the look in his eyes, the sudden tenderness that overcame him was any indication.

“Goldie,” he said softly.

“Don’t you dare try to sweet-talk me,” she argued.

Now it was his turn to grab her, slightly, yank her back in. 

They may have been older physically, but in their spirits, they seemed to still be those fiery young loves. Goldie grumbled for a second, until she was kissing him again, and she felt her breath escape her. She missed not just this, not just the actions, but him.

Her sourdough, her miner, her…

...dare she admit it, true love.

“Ye… ye thought I came up here ta propose,” Scrooge finally mumbled once he pulled away from her.

Her blue eyes shimmered in the sunset, and she shook her head, looking away from him.

Goldie swallowed hard. “Forgive me for being a sentimental old woman, still trapped in the past,” she sighed. “But I should have been smarter,” She hesitated, her hands still shaking as they let go of his clothes and took his hands into her own. “I know that money will always be your first love.”

When she was right, she was right.

Money was the first  _ thing _ Scrooge loved. 

But the first soul that understood him, the only person who could push him around, the one who somehow always lingered in his heart… he had her. Right here. They kept coming back to each other. 

If Scrooge was a man who believed in destiny and fate and all that fairytale nonsense, well—

“Yes,” he mumbled. “But ye hold a very special place in my heart too, Goldie.”

She gave a trembling smile and kissed him again, but softer than before. 

The kiss said everything she couldn’t. It said ‘ _ i love you _ ’ and  _ ‘i miss you _ ’ and  _ ‘i don’t know what we’re going to do but for now, i will cherish you _ ’ — and a million other thoughts Goldie couldn’t make sense of, but they all caused her heart to skip a beat.

“I’ve lived my life, Scroogey,” she sighed, her forehead against his. “I’m content with the simple life,”

He wanted to laugh. He fondly remembered way back when, their talks of marriage and the riches they would share and…

...what could have been.

But never was.

How she had changed.

“I’m offerin’ ya again, Goldie,” Scrooge said. “Come back to Duckburg with me.”

Goldie clutched his hands with all the strength she had, and her shoulders shook as she breathed deep. “I can’t,” she admitted. “I just can’t.”

He wanted to ask. He did. But he saw no hesitation, no uncertainty. She wasn’t holding anything back from him, she was being completely open and honest. Did she love him? Well, the way she looked at him fondly certainly said so. All the kisses and the forcefulness and dragging him out to the middle of nowhere and the damned stationary—

—she loved him.

He loved her.

It was simple as that, so why was everything else so complicated?

Because they were fools. Old fools, past their prime.

Scrooge said nothing, but heard his nephews in the distance calling for him.

Goldie gave a small smile, worn down slightly by the bittersweetness of it all. “It’s always nice seeing you, though,” she spoke up. “Visit me more often, alright?”

He nodded, kissing her cheek before unfortunately, reluctantly, letting go of her hands and turning around.

Leaving her once again.

Leaving behind half of his heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! c:
> 
> ~rea


End file.
